


I know it's wrong (but i wanna indulge)

by sirenic (noctiphany)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Pining, Recreational Drug Use, Shotgunning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 04:38:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17501714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noctiphany/pseuds/sirenic
Summary: "Hey," Baekhyun says. "I wanna try something."





	I know it's wrong (but i wanna indulge)

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt : Baekxing shotgunning

"Hey," Baekhyun says. "I wanna try something."

Usually when those words come out of Baekhyun's mouth Yixing's instincts tell him to run run as fast as he can, but they've been smoking and his limbs feel like cotton mixed with cement, light and airy and unmovable.

"Hm?" He asks, then Baekhyun's sitting up, putting his back to the couch so Yixing follows suit.

"Last hit," Baekhyun says, waving his hand in front of Yixing's face. "I'm gonna share it with you."

Yixing's nose scrunches up in confusion and Baekhyun taps it with a finger, giggling.

"C'mon," he says. "I just wanna see what it's like."

"Okay," Yixing shrugs, head too foggy to keep arguing with him about it. But then Baekhyun's taking a hit and leaning in real close and reality hits him like a sack of bricks to the face. The close proximity makes Yixing suddenly and acutely remember that he is in love with his best friend and he realizes that this is a horrible, terrible, awful idea about the time Baekhyun taps his mouth to get him to open up.

Yixing panics. He doesn't know what to do. If he freaks out Baekhyun will freak out and ask him what's wrong and Yixing can't _tell_ him that, he can never tell him how long he's loved him or how often he thinks about kissing him, touching him - -

He parts his lips and closes his eyes, breathes in the smoke Baekhyun's pours into his mouth, and at some point his hand finds their way around Baekhyun's hips and in the biggest, stupidest moment of his life Yixing's cotton-filled, high as fuck brain thinks that the mouth against his equals kissing and his body reacts accordingly, wetting his lips and pressing his mouth against Baekhyun's and - -

Baekhyun moans, there's really no other word for it. Then his tongue is in Yixing's mouth. His hand is buried in Yixing's hair. Baekhyun is crawling straight into his lap and kissing him - no - making _out_ with him and Yixing can't fucking breathe. He thinks this is what dying feels like, maybe.

"Xing," Baekhyun breathes out against his mouth, like he can't stop kissing him long enough to speak. "Please."

Yixing's too stoned for vagueness right now, too completely brain dead from having Baekhyun in his lap and the knowledge of what his tongue tastes like. Most of the time they can communicate wordlessly, he can figure out what Baekhyun wants just by the set of his shoulders or how crooked his smile is, but not now. Not this.

"Come on," Baekhyun says next to Yixing's ear. "God, Xing, just touch me."

Yixing does, like Baekhyun's words put him in some kind of trance. He slides his hands up the front of Baekhyun's shirt, up and down his sides as they go back to making out. Baekhyun can't seem to stop making these soft little noises against Yixing's mouth and Yixing is okay with that. He's okay with never hearing anything else but those noises for the rest of his life.

"More," Baekhyun whines. "Yixing, more."

Then he's grinding down against Yixing's lap and Yixing lets out a noise of his own, a startled grunt coupled with Baekhyun's name, and Yixing just loses it. All the reasons why this is a bad idea evaporate into nothingness and he slides his hands down, gets them on Baekhyun's perfectly round ass and grinds up against him, their dicks rubbing together through their joggers.

"Fuck," Baekhyun gasps and Yixing agrees, chasing the word back into Baekhyun's mouth and kissing him harder, hungrier, sucking his tongue and tracing every crevice of Baekhyun's mouth, learning the contours and tastes, committing them to memory.

Baekhyun's fingers dig into Yixing's shoulders as they grind against each other, their loud gasps and pants and soft grunts filling Baekhyun's otherwise quiet room. There's too many layers of clothing, but it's still good, it's _so_  good. Yixing could stay like this forever, drinking down Baekhyun's little noises, watching his face go pink and splotchy as he grinds his dick against Yixing's. But still, he can't stop thinking about what it could be like without clothes. If he could feel Baekhyun beneath him, skin to skin, cock against -

"Ah - _Baek_ -"

It's too late. Yixing clutches the front of Baekhyun's hoodie and buries his face in the crook of his shoulder, trying to muffle as many embarrassing noises as he can as he comes. In his pants. Like a damn thirteen year old who's never seen a pair of tits before.

"Xing, Xing, fuck, did you just -?" Baekhyun gasps and then he's kissing him again, fucking his tongue into Yixing's mouth, and Yixing feels his arm come between them and start moving, and when the orgasm drunk feeling fades he realizes Baekhyun's jerking off. In his lap. While they're kissing. _God_.

"I can -" Yixing starts and Baekhyun just looks him in the eye and says _fuck yes_ , takes his hand away and let's Yixing replace it with his own.

"Oh god," Baekhyun moans, rocking shamelessly into Yixing's hand. "Like that, like that, _fuck_ -"

Baekhyun's back arches as he shouts, warm, sticky come spilling over Yixing's fingers and both of their shirts. Trust Baekhyun to be messy as fuck at any given time. He continues fucking into Yixing's fist until he's spent and can take no more, then collapses onto Yixing's chest.

"Holy shit."

 _You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that,_ Yixing wants to say. _I love you so much it hurts down to my bones,_ he wants to say.

"Get off, you're gross," he says instead and shoves at Baekhyun until he rolls over on the floor. Baekhyun gives him a funny look when he stands up to go wash his hands, but Yixing ignores it for now.

He knows he fucked up. He knows everything is going to be weird now. He knows that if not today, then one day he's going to lose Baekhyun because he can't get a handle on his goddamn feelings. Until then, he's going to try to keep him as long as he can.


End file.
